


Le Roi

by AlscoChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brutality, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: OS Yuri x JJ.Ils forment un couple pour lequel tout n'est pas rose. Vous me direz ; comme tous les couples. Cependant, là, c'est un peu particulier.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Le Roi

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je mets une nda explicative en fin d'OS, pour ne pas tout vous spoiler ^^
> 
> Ps : on m'a signalé que JJ était plus jeune que Yuri... je me suis trompée dans l'OS. Considérez donc qu'ici, Yuri est plus jeune que JJ. Excusez moi T.T
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jean-Jacques Leroy se sentait oppressé. Debout dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, il ne se reconnaissait pas ; ses cheveux étaient ternes, sa peau était pâle, ses yeux vides de toute autre émotion que la crainte et la peine.

Il eut un brusque sursaut lorsqu'on tambourinât à la porte. Paniqué, il s'empressa de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et étendit sa serviette de bain. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et baissa les yeux.

Face à lui se tenait Yuri Katsuki. Un Yuri bien loin de ce que le foule, le monde connaissait de lui. Son regard habituellement fuyant et sa timidité ne se laissaient pas voir une fois dans l'intimité. Non, il faisait découvrir un facette bien plus sombre et manipulatrice à JJ.

Dans l'instant, le jeune brun dévisageait froidement le plus âgé, son regard intransigeant. Jean-Jacques eut du mal à déglutir, il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit, il avait l'impression que le regard polaire lui enfonçait des millions de pics glacés dans le corps.

Le jeune homme se détourna finalement de lui, arrachant par ce fait un soupire de soulagement au plus vieux. Ce dernier passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis le suivit.

Ils partageaient la chambre d'Hôtel, et il en était heureux au début. Après tout, cela signifiait profiter pleinement de son amant… mais… maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr de lui.

Oh. Il adorait Yuri, mais je japonais le terrifiait.

Il suivit le noiraud jusqu'à la salle de réception, où un dîner en l'honneur du retour de Viktor sur la glace se tenait. C'était grandiose. Tout au long de la soirée, JJ se fit un plaisir non feint à parader en tenant la taille de son petit japonais. Ce dernier ne disait absolument rien, se laissant guider et conversant poliment avec les invités.

JJ eut un pincement au cœur en avisant le sourire resplendissant et sincère de Yuri lorsque Viktor le prit dans ses bras. Lui, il n'avait jamais le droit à de telles démonstrations.

Il s'étaient mis ensemble un peu avant que Yuri ait gagné la médaille d'argent, quelques mois après que Viktor se soit mis en couple avec Yurio. Au départ, Jean-Jacques n'avait pas fait le moindre rapprochement, mais plus le temps filait, plus il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un substitut à l'autre patineur. Malgré tous ses doutes, jamais il n'aurait pu envisager se séparer de Yuri ; il l'adorait bien trop pour cela.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur chambre, et qu'ils furent coucher, il tenta de repousser les avances de son amant ; il était épuisé et voir Yuri interagir avec Viktor lui laissait une boule dans la gorge.

\- Yuri, pas ce soir, s'il te plait. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Le brun se redressa, le fixant froidement, ses yeux l'assassinant sans pitié. Dans la semi-obscurité due à la lune, il voyait les prunelles noires luire de colère, tandis que ses mèches sombres tombaient sur son front et que sa peau claire contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux.

\- Bien. Alors tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le divan.  
\- Q-quoi ?!  
\- Tu as très bien compris.  
\- Mais enfin, Yuri ! Tu ne vas pas me faire dormir sur un canapé parce que je ne veux pas te faire l'amour… !  
\- Déjà, pour faire l'amour, les sentiments doivent être réciproques ; comprends donc que nous baisons. Ensuite, pourquoi dormirais-je avec toi sans avoir baiser au préalable ?!  
\- Mais… on est en couple…  
\- Tu es là uniquement parce que tu es mon plan cul, JJ. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Maintenant, sors du lit. Dors par terre ou sur le canapé, comme le cœur t'en dit, mais fous moi la paix. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Jean-Jacques sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux, mais il les ravala pour sortir des draps, et il s'installa sur le divan. Il déplia la polaire et s'en recouvrit, le cœur lourd.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que son amant lui faisait le coup, mais ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois.

OoOoO

Plus le temps passait, plus le patineur pâlissait, perdait du poids.

Un jour de compétition, il eut un brusque tressaillement douloureux lorsque Viktor le pressa joyeusement dans ses bras ; heureux de le revoir, selon lui. Et même si sa souffrance était lié au jeune homme argenté, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir ; après tout, ce dernier ne connaissait pas sa situation !

Son regard dévia vers son amant. Yuri mitraillait discrètement Yurio et dès que son regard se posait sur son ancien mentor, il était rayonnant, souriant, heureux.

Plus tard, ce soir là, alors que Yuri et JJ se remettaient de leur orgasme, le plus âgé posa une question qui lui remuait les entrailles depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

\- Yuri… Pourquoi es-tu ainsi avec moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?  
\- Tu n'es pas Viktor. Tu ne seras jamais aussi bien que Viktor. Rentre toi bien dans le crâne que tu n'es rien pour moi ; seul lui compte. Il est le seul à valoir quelque chose. Dors maintenant.

JJ ouvra la bouche mais la referma, soumis à son amant. Soumis par la crainte, la peur.

Jean-Jacques fut brusquement réveillé le lendemain matin. En effet, non content de le retrouver endormi près de lui, Yuri l'avait violemment poussé au sol. Le contact dur, froid et douloureux l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux, la peur les faisant déborder de larmes.

\- Y-yuri ?

Un ricanement lui répondit et Jean-Jacques releva la tête vers le lit. Sur lui était posé le regard condescendant du japonais, empli de colère, d'amertume, de … haine ? Mais aussi… de moquerie.

Jean-Jacques eut du mal à déglutir.

\- Regarde moi cela : le roi JJ à mes pieds, à embrasser le sol après avoir embrasser mon corps… tu es déchu, mon roi, tu es tombé bien bas. J'ai bien peur que tu ne me suffises plus.

Malgré toute la douleur de ses mots, malgré toutes les souffrances que lui infligeaient Yuri, Jean-Jacques ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer au dessus de tout.

\- Yu-Y-Yuri…  
\- Tsk.

Le japonais se déplaça sur le bord du lit et pour en descendre, il marcha sur le dos de son amant.

\- Seulement, tu es le seul qui me convienne pour le moment ; les autres sont bien trop mous et manquent de … sensualité ? Tu es le seul remplaçant de mon Viktor que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment. Mais je compte bien en obtenir un plus résistant et séduisant. Plus ressemblant. Tu étais pourtant plein de promesses. Quelle déception.

Impuissant, JJ observa son amant déambuler, nu, dans le chambre pour enfin revêtir une chemise. Lorsqu'il mit ses lunettes, ses traits eurent l'air encore plus sévères et durs.

\- JJ. Sors de ma cambre, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. J'appellerai lorsque j'aurais besoin de tes services.

Jean-Jacques baissa les yeux, honteux. La manière dont Yuri lui parlait lui donnait l'impression d'être… un prostitué ?

Tremblant, le plus âgé s'empressa de rassembler ses habits répandus un peu partout dans la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler son pantalon que Yuri le poussait hors de la chambre. Mortifié à la perspective qu'on l'aperçoive quasiment nu devant sa chambre, il mit rapidement sa chemise, le rouge aux joues, des larmes de honte et de détresse aux yeux.

Chancelant, il se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il eut des nouvelles de son amant :

« Ce soir. 20h. »

Malgré lui, un sourire, bien que triste, orna ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> Cet OS est né d'un défi d'Aigie-san. Cela consistait à mettre en couple un perso que je n'aime pas (JJ en l'occurrence) et un perso que j'adore (Yuri, ici) et de faire de ce dernier « une sale race » dixit Aigie-san.  
Je trouvais pas quel fan dom prendre… elle m'a proposé YoI… la grande question a ensuite été de trouver quel perso, que j'aime, mettre en fdp… Parce qu'en dehors de JJ, je les aime tous je crois. XP  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
